


【双天王】小孩

by wathet



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wathet/pseuds/wathet
Summary: 精虫上脑的产物一辆看似是搞未成年其实只是二十几岁的刘德华搞二十几岁的郭富城的车【。】人物非常OOC，内容也非常雷RPS警告！





	【双天王】小孩

他回家的时候已经是午夜，打开门只能看见走廊尽头的卧室泄出点光。本来约好了早点回家，可是拍摄不顺利，等到收工又到了这个点。小孩已经在床上睡着了，穿着他的衬衣，胸口的扣子没扣好，松垮垮地露出一大片肌肤和粉色的乳尖，整个人像一只做工精巧的洋娃娃。

被他的响动吵到，小孩醒过来，睡眼朦胧间，浓密的睫毛忽闪忽闪地在眼下打下阴影。他的嘴唇有些干，下意识地舔了舔，接着就蹭过来要水喝。他便衔住了小孩子的嘴唇，舌尖探进去，用口水一点点润湿他的嘴唇，沾染出漂亮的色泽。

小孩还没完全清醒的样子，却乖乖地任由他玩弄，手指伸进衣领捏住乳尖的时候，手下的身子动了一下，但仍旧由他去了。直到被他扒光了压在身下了，身下人才真醒了，慌忙问他什么时候回来的。他哪有心思回答这种问题，压住了白嫩的身体，舌尖沿着背脊一路往下舔，直到一口咬住滑腻的臀尖。小孩疼得叫了一声，尾音湿漉漉的，“你干嘛呀？”

“干你呀，宝贝。”他说得坦然，小孩倒成了害羞的那个，立即咋咋呼呼地说“不行”，说明天还要拍写真，化妆师又要骂他。他听了就在腿根又咬了一口，鼻尖挨蹭到他已然半勃的那根，小孩的口气立刻就软了。

“拍写真要露这里？那就不准拍！”他放话。

小孩被舔得腰都塌下来，只哼哼唧唧的，话也说不清楚，于是也没反驳。他用舌尖在他穴口周围不断戳刺，发出清晰黏腻的水声，却偏偏不进去——小孩要是扭着屁股贴过来，他便刻意退开。这样来回不过几次小孩便没了耐心，翻过身便要挪开，却又被他压住了。

“跑什么？”小孩躺在他身下，厚实的刘海翻上去，露出光洁的额头，他便俯下身亲了亲。

“爱干不干。”小孩还在赌气，小肉脸气得鼓鼓的，他忍不住又要去咬，却被推开了。他干脆顺势蹭过去咬住他的耳垂，语气倒是委屈十足，“是你说‘不行’的。”

“啊。”小孩也被难住了，两条眉毛蹙到一块，接着肚子就超夸张地响了一声。他赶紧捂住肚子，眼睛大睁，像警惕的猫仔。他完全忍不住，直笑趴在小孩身上，头埋在他的脖颈间，嘴唇贴着他被自己呼吸沾湿的肌肤。

“饿了？我下面给你吃。”他开口，尾音根本藏不住调笑的意味。

小孩倒是没听出弦外之音，回答得一本正经，“不行的！之前我就被说太胖了，小美让我晚上不要吃宵夜，因为那样第二天上镜脸会更肿。”

两人都忙，连着两周没见，他仔仔细细摸了一遍，发现真是清减了不少，少年人的腰细得不堪一握，但胸还是鼓鼓的。小孩皮肤白，出去打歌也会穿敞露出胸部的衣服，紧实的肌肉勾勒出漂亮的沟壑，在大开的衣领间半露不露，便是要勾得女歌迷为他尖叫发疯才好。

现下完全坦露出来，奶白的颜色配上浅色的乳晕，显得又纯又欲，他突然就没了跟他游戏的心思，低头一口含住了。手指摸到腿根，小孩下面还硬着，臀缝间湿漉漉的，也不知道他是留下的，还是龟头渗出的腺液。他在边缘的皱褶摸了几下就顶了进去，肠道湿润紧致，乖顺地吮吸着他的手指。小孩的敏感带很浅，两个指节勾住就能摸到，他便换着法地刺激那一块凸起的软肉，不用多久小孩就拿腿缠住他，硬起的性器在他腰间磨蹭出一串亮晶晶的水渍。

“想要？”他在高潮前抽出了手指，穴口仍旧贪吃地挽留他。

“嗯！”小孩的眼睛湿了，起了雾一般，可即使他软着嗓子求，当他对上他的眼睛时，就只想更狠地欺负他，于是他又说，“‘嗯’是什么意思？”

“是…是要你干我的意思！”这下真把他急哭了，一句话说完脸颊也烧了起来。他听了满意得不行，猛得把阴茎塞进去，龟头撑开紧缩的括约肌，能听见小孩在他身下发出猫一般软绵的呻吟。开始他只是浅浅地抽插，蹭过那一点却不肯用力，小孩被他磨得直流泪，只得扭着小腰去迎合他下身的凶器。

可下一秒又全都干进去，柱身塞满了窄小的甬道，但不过顶了十几下就能感到内里有水流涌出来，顶撞间渐渐有了水声，湿热的肠道像饥渴的嘴，缠得他头皮发麻。小孩的敏感带虽然浅，但干到深处仍旧会发出黏糊的呻吟，两人紧密地贴在一起，对方的一点点反应他都感知得十分清晰，这样无隙的亲密感和性爱一样让人沉迷。

“这次…这次不准射进来。”被干得迷糊的小孩还有一瞬间清醒，偏生软糯的语气没有一点点威慑的效果，反倒像是求他做这件事一般。

“不射进去怎么喂饱你 ？”他箍住他的细腰，打桩似地往里狠操了几十下，操得小孩在他怀里发颤，自然是无力反抗的。他便抵到最深处射出来，一股一股灌进去，像是他身体里尿完最后一滴。精液灌满他，还有不少溢出来，沿着腿根把床单打湿了，留下几个斑驳的圆斑。

等到他完全发泄完的时候，小孩已经困得睁不开眼了，睡过去之前还要他记得第二天叫他起床。其实他的年纪怎么算也不能算是小孩了，可是模样晚熟得可以称得上稚嫩，为人处世也仍带着些少年人的天真。他时常担忧他行事莽撞，可偏又忍不住再宠一点，只希望那点天真一直留着最好。

也许等他们四五十了，变成满脸皱纹的老男人了，他在他眼里还是个小孩。他这样想着，忍不住拨开小孩的额发，在他眉心轻轻一吻。

 

FIN


End file.
